Choices
by mega-randomer
Summary: After bumblebee starts falling for one of his team mates a series of choices make things go from bad to worse. please Read and Review.
1. Feelings

Bumblebee and Jazz had been best friends since as long as the yellow robot could remember. They were inseparable and Ironhide had often made jokes about the two being joined together, but they just laughed it off.

Bumblebee laid on his yellow bed. to which he blended in with, and stared up at the ceiling which was also yellow. Recently he had started to distance himself from Jazz and no one knew why. Only he knew and he wasn't planning to announce it anytime soon.

_`Why did this have to happen. He's my best friend I can't love him. It's just not right.' _He thought to himself as he thumped his fist down hard on the bed.

There was a knock at the door and Jazz poked his head around it to see whether Bumblebee was in his room. Jazz was the only Auto-bot who could tell when Bumblebee was lying on his bed where as the others couldn't tell as he was camouflaged into the bed sheets. Spotting Bumblebee on the bed he called out to him.

"Hey Bumbles. Do you want to join me and 'hide in the woods for a game of baseball?" Jazz asked joy echoed in his voice.

"No Jazz. I'd rather stay here" Bumblebee replied not even looking at Jazz.

"But you love to play baseball. Come on Bee you hardly ever leave you room any more. Anything the matter buddy?" Jazz asked but Bumblebee just shook his head. Jazz opened the door wide enough so he could squeeze through before sitting on the edge of the yellow bed. "Are you sure nothings wrong Bee? You've changed so much recently and you hardly ever talk to anyone. What happened to the overjoyed funny obnoxious Auto- bot that we all know and love" Jazz had started to worry about his best friend, he had never seen him like this.

"Jazz just leave it. It has nothing to do with you" Bumble announced still trying to avoid looking at Jazz.

Jazz placed his hands on Bumblebees face so he had no choice but to face Jazz "I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."

"You don't know anything about me" Bumblebee replied venom in his voice.

Jazz took this as a hint and walked towards the door before turning on his heels "I will find out whats with you, sooner or later." He had to dodge as a pillow came hurdling towards him before he walked out of the door and into the corridor.

_`I've never seen him like that. Why wont he tell me whats wrong? We never used to keep secretsfrom each other._' Jazz thought to himself as he walked off to find Ironhide. _`if only there was a way to read hiss mind' _A smile appeared on his face as he raced down the corridor to start his plan.

* * *

_`Why won't Jazz just get the hint. I don't want to see him. If it ever came out about me loving him, I don't think i could ever face him so it's easier if I distance myself now rather than go through the pain later' _Bumblebee thought, still lying on the bed. Rolling over onto his side he slowly pulled himself off the bed before exiting the room to find Optimus. As he entered the kitchen, he found Jazz sat talking to Ironhide but no sign of Optimus anywhere. Quickly he walked out of the room hoping that neither of them had spotted him but as he started to walk back down the corridor he felt Jazz's stern hand place itself on his arm.

"Oh Damn" Bumblebee muttered trying to break free fom Jazz's strong grip.

"Bumbles, What is with you?" Jazz asked.

"Do you know where Optimus is?" Bumblebee said trying to avoid answering the previous question.

"Answer my question."

"Not until i've spoken to Optimus. Do you know where he is or not?" Bumblebee was still fighting to to get free from Jazz.

"He's in his room" Jazz let go before heading back to see Ironhide who was still sat in the kitchen. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief before heading towards Optimus' room.

* * *

Opening the door Bumblebee saw the red and blue stripped pattern that was all over the walls and carpets. Over in the Corner Optimus was sat reading one of his books `_wind in the Willows'_. Optimus looked up to see who had entered his room and was shocked to see the youngest Auto-bot.

"Is something bothering you Bumblebee?" Optimus always knew when something was wrong with the yellow bot. They had bonded as if they were father and son. Optimus signalled for Bumblebee to sit in the chair next to him.

"I... Its just Jazz" Bumblebee stuttered.

"What about Jazz is bothering you?"

"I... I think i love him" Bumblebee replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He had tears falling from his optics. He didnt look up at Optimus in fear of being rejected.

"Theres something else on your mind. Care to share?" Optimus asked sensing someting else was up.

"I want to leave here. I don't know how much longer I can deal with seeing him."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Optimus stammered shocked at what Bumblebee wanted.

"I've thought about it none stop for days. Please let me go it's for the best." Bumblebee looked up and into Optimus' optics hoping that he would understand.

"If that's what you want then i guess that's fine by me" Optimus struggled to reply.

"Thanks Optimus. I'm really going to miss you" Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Optimus' large neck, tears streaming down his cheek. A tear even managed to fall from Optimus' optics.

"Im going to miss you too, little Bee."

"Can i ask a favour please?"

"Anything Bee just name it."

"Could you please tell Jazz and the others about my leaving. I don't think i could face telling them all myself."

""I'll call a meeting with them tommorrow."

"Thanks. I better go and start packing i want to be out of here as soon as possible. See you around Optimus." And with that Bumblebee pulled back from the hug and walked towards his room. The teas had stopped falling from his optics but inside he felt like carrying on crying. He was going to walk out on everyone he had ever loved or cared about.

After about an hour of packing, he had all of his stuff placed in boxes, labelled and ready to be moved. Looking back at the yellow room one last time before closing the door an walked off down the hallway until he got to the main entrance. He took a deep breath before opening the door and headed down the street. While he was walking he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him but as he turned around no one was around.

"I will have you soon" A mysterious figure said from a nearby roof top before disappearing into thin air.


	2. Telling the others

It was the day after Bumblebee had left and no one but Optimus knew that he was gone. The others thought that he was just in his room like normal. Optimus had been thinking about his decision to let Bumblebee go. He couldn't help but worry about how he'd survive without the Auto-bots.

Jazz was on his way to check on Bumblebee. He thought it had been too quiet last night as he didn't hear Bumblebee's loud snoring though the wall like he usually did. Jazz opened the door to the sunny yellow room, looking inside he found no sign of Bumblebee except a few boxes that were labelled. None of his stuff was out so he assumed it was all in the boxes. Closing the door he turned around only to literally bump into Optimus.

"Are you ok Jazz? You look like you've seen a ghost." Optimus asked concerned at why Jazz had been inside Bumblebee's old room.

"I was just looking for Bumbles but all i could find were labelled boxes." Jazz said wondering if he knew anything about were Bumblebee was.

"About that well... Wake up Ratchet and Ironhide and tell them to meet in the kitchen as soon as possible. Everything will be explained then." And with that Jazz walked off to wake the others.

* * *

After 15 minutes all of the Auto-bots had arrived in the kitchen and were waiting for Optimus to explain what was going on with Bumblebee. Optimus stood up from where he was seated and started the announcement.

"Well as you can see Bumblebee isn't here. The reason for this is because he thought it would be best if he spent time away from here. It was a hard choice for him to leave this place but he thought it would be best for everyone."

"How is it for the best?" Jazz shouted outraged by the thought.

"He chose it after quite a lot of Revelations. You have to understand it was what he wanted." Optimus answered.

"And you let him leave after everything. I've lost my best friend because of this and you say its what he wanted. So what are these so called Revelations?" Jazz shouted back getting even more annoyed.

"Jazz calm down. The reason he isn't here telling you himself is because he was scared of your reaction and i don't blame him. Your his best friend your the one he should go to when he can't deal with things. Instead he keeps you in the dark like everyone else."

"So if thats all true. Why did he leave in the first place?" Jazz asked slightly more calm than before.

"It's not my place to tell you." And with that Optimus turned around and walked out of the room. All the while Ironhide and Ratchet had been sat listening to the argument, not daring to get involved.

"How can he not even tell us the reason for Bee leaving?" Jazz muttered.

"Jazz it's up to Bumbles and Optimus to tell us as much as they want to" Ratchet added trying to keep the silver Auto-bot calm.

"I'm going to find out exactly why he left and no one is going to stop me not even Optimus" Jazz replied.

"Jazz you are so stubbon sometimes just leave it be. They will tell us when he's ready." Ironhide barked up getting annoyed with Jazz's constant shouting.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Jazz moaned before slamming a glass jar so hard on the kitchen top that it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Jazz walked out of the same door that Optimus had walked through 10 minutes previous.

_"Why won't he just tell us why Bumbles left? I just want my best friend back" _Jazz thought to himself, a tear trickled down his face. He walked into his own room and sat down on a chair by his dressing table. A note was placed in front of the mirror. Jazz swore that the note wasn't there before but he carefully opened it any way.

_Dear Jazz_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. There are many reasons behind my choice to leave but none of them are Worth telling you. I hope that this doesn't have an effect on any of the Auto-bots. Just remember that you will always be my best friend no matter what._

_Lots of love  
Bumbles xxx_

Another tear trickled down Jazz's face and landed on the word "love" causing it to turn into a big black blob. Jazz quickly placed the letter down so as not for anymore tears to ruin the rest of the note. Placing his head in his hands he started to cry his heart out.

* * *

Bumblebee was sat on a nearby roof top staring down at the auto-bots hideout. At times he had regret leaving them but he knew that he wouldn't be welcomed back with smiles and open arms. As he stared down he could see into Jazz's room. The silver auto-bot had his head rested on his hands and looked to be crying. Bumblebee had guessed that Jazz must have read the letter. Staring over to Optimus' window he could see his former mentor pacing up and around the room. Bumblebee ducked as the red and blue robot stared up at the roof of the building he was on. Bumblebee decided to peer over the edge to see whether Optimus was looking still but to his surprise the Auto-bot had disappeared from the room. Sighing heavily he wished he could go back home to see everyone.

Backing up a few paces before he turned around to jump onto another rooftop so no one else had the chance to spot him. He wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus shouted making sure the yellow robot was definitely able to hear. Bumblebee winced at hearing his name before turning around and found himself face to face with Optimus.

"It's not even been a day and you've already found me" Bumblebee tried to joke but failed.

"I'm sorry Bee but I don't think you should live like this and I don't think the others can handle you not being around" Optimus answered sternly.

"I can't go back there. That's like saying Megatron loves to play with flowers and little children."

"Bee you must understand that we need you. You made the team fit together like puzzle pieces, without you there is no way of us defeating the decepticons. Please Bee come back or at least explain to them why you left."

But before Bumblebee could answer they were joined by the mysterious figure from the other night.


	3. Revealed

"Remember me" The figure announced looking straight at Bumblebee, not paying any attention what so ever to Optimus.

"B... Barricade is that you?" Bumblebee struggled to get the words out. "B.. But it can't be you, you can't be here. You died in the explosion. Your body was never found." Tears started to fill in the youngster's optics.

"Oh I made it out all right but no one saw me underneath all the rubble. No one bothered to try and help me out, I had to do it all by myself. Not even my best friend came to help me. You will pay for deserting me like that."

"I was too badly injured to be able to move. I really wanted to find you but there was no way i could. I'm sorry 'Cade."

"Don't call me that. You aren't sorry. You wanted me to perish."

"I wanted to find you more than possible, I swear 'Cade. You've got to understand. Wait whats that on your chest." Bumblebee asked while pointing at the dark purple face engraved in the dead centre of Barricade's chest.

"Oh that. Didn't you hear the news I'm a Decepticon. After the explosion hatred was all that i could think of so when Megaton approached me, I could hardly turn him down" A smile appeared on Barricade's face.

" 'Cade, what happened to all the laughs and fun times we had, The old you would never have traded that in to become a Decepticon." The tears had started leaking down his cheeks.

"Ahh Beebee there is so much you don't know." Bumblebee winced at the sound of his old nickname "I will be back and when i am, I will have take my revenge." Barricade's laugh echoed around before it faded away with him.

Optimus had just been stood listening, intrigued by the pairs history before Bumblebee had joined the Auto-bots. Optimus placed his arm around Bumblebee's shoulder and placed the young bots head on his chest where he continued to cry.

"You still sure you don't want to come back with me?" Optimus said concerning.

"To be honest I think I might actually take up the offer." Bumblebee replied behind tears. A small smile echoed across the face.

* * *

Walking in through the main entrance to the Auto-bots hideout, Bumblebee and Optimus were met by the sounds of Jazz's sobbing. Opening the door to the silver robots room, Bumblebee entered into the candle lit room and placed his hand on the top of Jazz's arm.

"Jazz, there's no need to cry. It's not as if anyone is missing" Bumblebee tried to joke.

Recognising the voice Jazz turned around to find his best friend standing in front of him "B... Bee?" Jazz wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's neck. "Don't you dare ever leave again." Jazz muttered loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I just had to sort out my head." Bumblebee replied into Jazz's shoulder, still afraid of Jazz's reaction.

Jazz smiled "If you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Jazz, I better go sort out my room and unpack everything" Bumblebee laughed before pulling back from the embrace.

* * *

Bumblebee was sat on his bed staring blankly at the door. It had been over two hours since he was reunited with Barricade. And Bumblebee couldn't help but blame himself for the whole after-myth of the explosion '_If only I'd have searched for him, he wouldn't have become a Decepticon and he wouldn't hate me for everything. I'm so sorry 'cade it's all my fault.' _Bumblebee thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door waking Bumblebee up from his thoughts. The door opened and Jazz walking in closing the door behind him before sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Optimus told me about Barricade trying to find you. And i just wanted to come and make sure that you were alright" Jazz said sounding the most concerned he had ever sounded in his life.

"It's all my fault if only I'd have saved him then none of this would have happened, he wouldn't be out their hating me and i would have my old friend back." Worry echoed in Bumblebee's voice.

Jazz got up and walked over to the yellow bed before sitting down next to bumblebee and started rubbing one of his hands against Bumblebee's smooth head. The yellow Auto- bot seemed to be more relaxed as Jazz did this.

"There, there Bee. Nothing is your fault, you weren't to know what would happen in the future. There is no way that you are to blame." Jazz said still comforting his best friend.

"Thanks. Erm ... Jazz could you please stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be by my self."

Jazz just nodded his head as the best friends clambered into the bed, before falling fast asleep. Bumblebee's head was rested against Jazz's chest while Jazz's arm secured its self around Bumblebee's waist. Little did they know that Barricade was watching them through the window as he planned his revenge on his old best friend.


	4. Hallucinations

It had been over a week since the meeting with Barricade and there had been no sign of him any where since. Each night Bumblebee dreamt about the explosion, screaming about the bad memories. Jazz had decided to stay with him to try and take his mind off every thing but even when Jazz was comforting him the nightmares just kept coming, never ending.

**Flash Back**

"Bumblebee get out of here. This place is going to blow any second" A young Barricade shouted at his best friend.

"I'm not leaving without you." Bumblebee replied.

The Decepticons were trying to blow up everywhere in the city of Krypton. They had been aiming to locate and destroy Sentinel Prime, who had been spotted in the city a few days previous. Barricade had chosen to help take on the Decepticons but the little Sparkling Bumblebee refused to leave his side.

"Beebee run. I'll be right behind you. I promise." Bumblebee did as he was told and started running towards the exit, Barricade on his tail.

**BOOM!**

A loud crash echoed around the knocked down walls of the house. The roof had split into pieces, falling down on to the ground, demolishing everything in it's way. Barricade had been completely submerged in the rubble with none of his body visible from above. Bumblebee on the other hand had one of his arms out on top of the rubble but his wires were cut and sparks were flying. The sparkling was so damaged that only his vocal cords were working.

"HELP" He screamed at the top of his voice, fear present in his voice.

Acree and Prowl managed to locate Bumblebee from all his cries for help and pried him from underneath all the rubble. Prowl held him in his arms like a mother would cradle her young baby.

"Wheres Barricade?" The young bot struggled to find the words.

"I'm sorry Bee but their was no sign of him any where." Acree replied soothingly which only angered Bumblebee causing him to hit out at Prowl but he only managed to hurt himself.

**End of Flash Back**

Bumblebee awoke to find that he was all alone in his room once again. He couldn't help but feel like he'd pushed Jazz away too much over the past couple of weeks, causing Jazz to hate him. Getting out of bed he was hit by a dizzy spell before everything was fine but as he tried to take a step forward he felt himself lose balance and topple over causing a loud bang and for Jazz to come running through the door and to his side.

"You alright Bumbles? This is the fourth time this week you've fell over after getting up." Worry was the only emotion present on Jazz's face.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't be here it isn't fair on you."

"What are you on about Bumbles? I need you here. I need my best friend by my side. Now just relax and get some good recharge. I'll be here the whole time, promise." Jazz was getting concerned about Bumblebee's lack of recharge due to all the nightmares he was having. Bumblebee nodded before closing his optics and hoping for a peaceful recharge.

_Bumblebee and Jazz were playing a game of baseball in the woods. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining bright. They were both laughing and Bumblebee found himself laughing. Something he hadn't been able to do in along time. All of a sudden the sky started turning black and Jazz was replaced by a you version of Barricade. He just stood there staring blankly at Bumblebee as if he didn't care or notice he was there in front of him.  
"It's all your fault" Barricade's voice was all that could be heard. It echoed over and over again until the vision started fading the closer Bumblebee got to waking up._

When he woke up, Bumblebee was drenched in sweat his heart was racing. Fear filled his small optics. Jazz placed his hand on top Bumblebee's but Bumblebee pulled his hand back fiercely.

"Bee relax, it's just me." Jazz tried to comfort him.

"No, I'm sorry Barricade. I couldn't help you. I'm sorry."

Jazz was confused at what his best friend was saying "Relax Bumbles, it's me Jazz. Barricade's not here. Just calm down."

"No, No Barricade. Leave me alone. I couldn't help you, you must understand." Bumblebee tried to stand up but fell over again.

Jazz didn't know what to do, he had never seen him act like this before, all he could think of was to get Ratchet's help " RATCHET" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"No, No don't get Megatron. I swear I would change the past if I could."

Ratchet came running to the room as fast as he could with Optimus and Ironhide in tow.

"No, no not Starscreen and Bonecrusher as well. I'm so sorry Barricade you have to understand." Bumblebee backed up against the wall as they all barged into his room.

Ratchet quickly walked over to Bumblebee trying his best not to alarm him any more than possible and placed a sleeping pill in Bumblebee's mouth. Within a minute the youngest Auto-bot was sprawled out on the floor fast them, Ratchet and Ironhide managed to place Bumblebee back on his bed before the exited through the door. Jazz pulled out a chair next to Bumblebee's bed.

"What happened to him, Jazz?" Optimus asked trying to figure out what was wrong with Bumblebee.

"Bee had a nightmare before toppling over again. So I told him to try and get some more recharge but when he woke up he started acting as if I was Barricade" Jazz answered worrying about how Optimus would take it "I've let him down so much, haven't I?"

Optimus stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking "No you haven't. You've been the best friend that he knew you were. He'll be back to normal before you know it." He hoped so as he couldn't deal with any more problems from the team.

"He always said I was caring when I wanted to be and not a loud mouthed jerk that always makes things worse. But until now I'd never believed him. I guess I need to trust him more" Jazz explained not daring to take his eyes off Bumblebee's stationary body.

"You proved how much that is true when you thought you had lost Bee the first time. He needs you to help pull him through this."

"I don't see why he relies on me, it's not as if I've ever done anything for him in the past."

"Stop looking back to the past, concentrate on the present. Jazz don't doubt yourself." Optimus patted his fellow Auto-bot on the shoulder before he disappeared out of the room.

`_Please come back Bumbles. You are all I have. No one can live without their best friend and you are mine forever and always. Please Bee I can help you though this just let me help you. I'm begging you I can change if you need me to` _Tears fell from Jazz's optics as he thought this. He remained still eyes frozen over Bumblebee's body waiting for him to wake up.


	5. The Offer

As Bumblebee drowsily opened his eyes, he felt the bright white lights hit him. Looking slightly to his right he saw Jazz fast asleep in his chair with his hand rested on top of Bumblebee's. Removing his hand from under Jazz's, he placed it to his head as he tried to focus his eyes on something to stop the nausea side affect he felt from taking one of the sleeping tablets. As he felt more and more focused, he pulled himself out of the bed and creep ed out of the room leaving Jazz to recharge on his own. Walking down the corridor he headed towards the kitchen, to soothe his ever growing hunger. Coming into the kitchen he came into contact with Ironhide who mearly smiled at the young Auto-bot before carrying on with eating his sandwich. Returning the smile, the sparkling sauntered over to the fridge before pulling out a few ingredients and made himself a salad. As he sat down opposite Ironhide, Optimus walked through the door. Upon seeing Bumblebee he whispered something in Ironhide's ear, causing him to get up and leave the room, waving to Bumblebee as he went.

"Erm... Bumblebee what are you doing her?" The Auto-bot leader asked before sitting down where Ironhide used to be.

"Well I got hungry so I came to get some food" Bumblebee replied in between mouthfuls.

"Why isn't Jazz with you?" Optimus pressed.

"He feel asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Why whats wrong?" Bumblebee asked, confusion in his voice.

"Nothing" Optimus got up and walked out of the room leaving Bumblebee to finish his salad.

* * *

Jazz sleepily woke up before turning to the bed and realising that Bumblebee wasn't in it.

"_Oh Damn where is he now?" _Jazz was starting to stress out thinking Barricade had taken him. He ran in search of Optimus, first he checked Optimus' room, Nothing. Then he went to the study (Optimus' favourite place), still nothing. He ran into the kitchen in case he was there. Skidding to a halt just before he ran head first into the fridge, he heard someone familiar laughing at him.

"Whats got you so uptight?" Bumblebee chuckled from where he sat.

"Bee, Y.. your here. Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought Barricade had taken you" Jazz worried as he wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. He felt the young ling wince at the sound of Barricade's name.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't want to wake you" Bumblebee looked up at Jazz scared that he had worried Jazz like that.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"It's all my fault though. I've ruined everyone's lives I should have stayed away when I left then none of this would have happened."

"Why did you leave?"

Bumblebee knew he was going to ask this. Brutally he pulled away from the embrace before storming out of the room leaving Jazz stood in the middle of the room alone again. Bumblebee retreated to the roof where he knew people would leave him alone. He preferred to be on his own as it helped him think but he also enjoyed hanging around with the other Auto-bots. Ever since his return he had wanted to be alone to think everything over but with Jazz around him so much, he wasn't able to think about any thing apart from Jazz. The less he thought about everything the worse his nightmares had got.

As he sat on the roof, he was waiting for Baricade to appear. With him sitting on the roof with no auto-bots around, it was the perfect opportunity to lure him out of hiding. Bumblebee wanted to see him more and more as each day passed. Just as expected Barricade appeared on the other side of the roof.

"I've been here 20 minutes. I thought you'd be here sooner." Bumblebee joked.

"You always did make jokes to the wrong people at the wrong times" Baricade mused.

"Whatevs. Are you here for a reason or cause it was an easy opportunity?" Buumblebee questioned.

"Class it more as an offer Beebee. Megatron is willing for you to join us but if you don't want to I have been told to destroy you right here right now."

"Wow a personal invite, I'm honoured" Bumblebee mocked "Do i get the option of thinking it over if I make sure no one finds out?"

"Ah Beebee, always trying to get out of it. You have exactly 24 hours and then I will be back and you must have made your decision."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you again tomorrow then 'cade."

"If that is your wish" And with that Barricade jumped off the roof before transforming into a police car and driving off into the horizon.

* * *

Each hour passed by faster that the last. With three hours to go Bumblebee still hadn't made his choice, fight against his friends or be destroyed by his old best friend. He had spent the past twenty one hours on the roof trying to get a clear answer but he always ended changing his mind. So he had decided to go to his room and hopefully manage to come up with a decision. As he reached his room, he found Jazz looking at a photo of them both playing a prank on Optimus. Jazz didn't bother looking up when Bumblebee entered as he already knew exactly who it was.

"Look, Bee I didn't mean to upset you earlier. It's just really bugging me and I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, I don't mind honest" Jazz announced.

"I understand Jazz but I really don't want to think about it. I have bigger things to worry about" Bumblebee knew that he couldn't shut Jazz out like he wanted to but there was no way he was going to tell him about the offer.

"Barricade again?" Jazz asked.

"I just miss him so much. He was like a brother to me."

"Wait so your saying a Decepticon acted like a brother. You're officially starting to freak me out Bumbles."

"Just drop it Jazz. It has nothing to do with you." Bumblebee raised his voice before slamming the door shut as he exited the room.

`_Why can't he just understand that Barricade is a touchy subject. He just opens his big gob and ruins everything. It's not as if he lost his best friend when he was a sparkling'_ Bumblebee thought to himself as he made him way back to the roof, where Barricade was stood waiting for him.

"Your early by about two hours. Get bored without me?" Bumblebee laughed.

"You wish. Megatron grows impatient. So will it be join us or die?" Barricade asked, pointing his cannon in Bumblebee's face.

But before Bumblebee could answer, Jazz and Optimus barged through the roof door before seeing Barricade and pulling out their weapons ready to fire.


	6. Another Letter

**Its been a long time since I have been able to get to a computer so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like this chapter please review! :)x**

"Bumblebee get away from him" Optimus shouted at the yellow robot.

"No Optimus" Bumblebee turned to face Barricade "You can count me in."

The Black Decepticon nodded with a smile on his face before jumping off of the roof with the yellow robot in tow, both transformed into their alt mode. Upon reaching the ground they grind-ed their engines before racing down the town to start their journey towards the Decepticon base. Optimus slammed his fist against the edge of one of the surrounding walls while Jazz just stood feeling puzzled and betrayed by what had just happened in front of his optics.

"What exactly just happened?" Optimus asked still in shock.

"Bumbles chose to join the Decepticons" Jazz muttered, he was surprised that the yellow bot would even think about ditching them like that, let alone actually going through with it. "I'm sorry Optimus if any ones to blame it's me. I pushed him away so he thought he had no one to re-lie on any more."

"You cant honestly blame yourself for this, you weren't to know he'd turn against us" Jazz had never seen Optimus so annoyed about any one of the team leaving before.

"Yeah but he did get really annoyed earlier when i mentioned Barricade." Optimus didn't reply to this he just turned around and started walking away, leaving Jazz to look over the city roof tops alone. "Why bee?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

"So why did you choose this BeeBee?" Barricade asked as they carried on their long drive.

"It's easier than keeping them all in the dark about everything." Bumblebee explained trying to not tell him the exact details.

"Well it's good to be with you again. Your like a painkiller" Barricade joked.

"I couldn't exactly sit and watch you disappear from my life again now, could I?" Bumblebee smiled as he recited it.

"If you say so" Barricade acted as if he wasn't phased but inside he was overjoyed. "Oh and beware of Starscreen, he isn't exactly pleased that your going to be around especially since it was Megatron's offer."

"Am I really that threatening to him?" Bumblebee laughed "Though saying that hes never happy."

"Just don't get on his bad side. I can't protect you like I used to. Here it's every bot for himself." It was clear in Barricade's voice that he wanted to protect Bumblebee but he sure didn't want to face Meatron's rath.

"Dont worry I won't give him any ammunition."

"You better not Bee-bee. Its best to avoid starting world war 3." Barricade chuckled at the thought and with that the two Cybertronians remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

Over at the Auto-bots HQ, Jazz had found a note addressed to everyone, lying on the Kitchen table. He recognised the hand writing as the extremely messy scribbles that belonged to Bumblebee. Jazz took a deep breath before opening it, hoping that it would contain the reasons as to why he had left.

_Dear Autobots,_

_Barricade has given me a message about an offer that Megatron is willing to do. In order to fur-fill it I must leave you. So this will be my goodbye._

_Ratchet you are the best medical examiner I know, you have saved my life so many times, all of which I can not thank you enough. Im sorry that i can not ever repay you in the same way. If it wasn't for you I would have been offline and in a scrapyard a very long time ago. Thank you._

_Ironhide, big guy you are so much fun I will always remember the numerous pranks we played on you. Though you never used to mind that much, you were just so laid back about everything and anything. I'm glad to have known such a skilled and courageous weapon master and I'm so glad that I met you. Thanks._

_Optimus you are a great leader for the Auto bots, I'm glad to have called you my leader. Keep up the good work as no one should take away your leadership. You were wrong I am not the person who makes us fit together like puzzle pieces, that is you my friend. Thanks a lot for everything._

_And finally Jazz. You have been my best friend ever since I arrived here, you have helped me through thick and thin. You may be loud mouthed but you are also one of the most thoughtful robots that I know. I am not afraid to admit this as it's probably the last chance I will have to tell you but i love you Jazz, not as a brother or a best friend but more than that. I love you as if yoou were mine. I left last time as I was afraid to tell you. I'm sorry Jazz._

_If you guys ever see me again it will be fighting along side the Decepticons. I'm doing it so I can see 'Cade again but also to get rid of Megatron from the inside. I understand that this is a risky decision and will be hard to pull off but I have to do it. It's my destiny to protect you guys like this and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I hope you can forgive me for this someday soon.  
Sorry for Everything  
Bumbles xxx_

Jazz clenched his fist, still annoyed that he hadn't done anything to stop his best friend from leaving the Auto-bots to join the Decepticons, but he finally knew the reason why Bumblebee had been so off with him. He felt saddened that he couldn't realise the reason before it was printed in black and white for him.

"Are you ok?" Ironhide asked, scaring Jazz as he hadn't seen the weapons specialist enter the room. Jazz passed him the note not bothering to utter a word. "He's going to get himself destroyed. How can he believe he could take out Megatron from the inside? Has Optimus seen this?" Ironhide muttered.

Jazz just shook his head as Ironhide sped out of the room to find Optimus. Jazz was changing his emotions fast as all he could feel now was love fore the yellow mech and sorrow for the fact that Bumblebee was trying to help them out by risking his life. He sure was a brave little bot.

_`Oh Bee. You are so stupid sometimes but I am stupider for not realising how you felt sooner. I love you too Bee more than you will ever know and I wont ever get the chance to tell you` _He thought to himself wishing Bee was right here, right now but he knew that was asking way to much.

* * *

Optimus had been sat silently in the study when Ironhide had barge through the doors.

"Optimus you have to see this" Ironhide panted shoving the piece of paper in front of his leaders eyes.

Within seconds Optimus' optics had scanned over the while letter before he spotted the part where Bumblebee had written his plans. "Where did you get this?" Optimus asked.

"Jazz found it on the kitchen table" Ironhide explained backing away a few steps.

"Keep an eye out for any Decepticon that makes a show of themselves as we can use them to locate their hide out and get Bee out of there before he does anything stupid. Get Jazz to drive around the city on pro-troll."

Ironhide nodded before walking off. Optimus sat rereading the note trying to find something else that stood out but nothing did. After a bit he came to the conclusion of waiting until something was spotted as there was nothing else the team could do.


End file.
